Artemis Fowl: The Wizarding World
by Paranoise
Summary: Artemis Fowl is off to Hogwarts.He'll make new friends and enimies,trying to balance his social life,school work,and a new challenge for him.But as the year goes on Artemis may face the biggest challenge of his life:hes got a crusH.UP FOR ADOPTION! PM ME!


AN= Everyone, I know most of the time, Artemis Fowl fan fics have A/H but I'm going to make a new person. Sorry if you don't like. Its just I was at my Synchronized Swimming practice one day, talking to my friend about fan fiction and all of a sudden the story just came to me in random flashes. So I'm actually going to make this more than 1 chap. But my keyboard broke and I need to use an onscreen keyboard so I type so slow. Also I'm not going to do The Letter on the HP stars because you can read that in the books. R&R+ Enjoy!!!!

_________________________________________________________

The Letter

Gaby

Gabrielle sat on the steps of the house looking into the window , a little boy sat on his father laughing. They tumbled around smiling while doing what appeared to be wrestling. All of a sudden they stopped as a woman's voice called out, the words muffled by the glass. They got up and sat on the couch while eating chicken.

"Oh, what I wouldn't do for some chicken," sighed a boy that had come up behind her.

She jumped and screamed, "What the heck is wrong with you?! Tryin' To give me a heart attack!?"

"Take a chill pill Gaby," smirked the boy," Wow, if you're the calm one in this little street group, I might not stay to long."

"Because that would be such a punishment, Rod," laughed Gaby.

But if that was all it took to get him out she was going to be the most high strung person on the planet. Rodney shouldn't even be here. He was only a year younger than her, she was 11, but living on the street was dangerous. She should know. When her parents started abusing her, Gaby had run all the way from her home in San Francisco, to Boston. She was so exhausted when she got there, that she collapsed in a park. When she woke up, a group of kids was standing over her, the oldest looking one seeming to be around 14. They took her in and explained the rules of the street.

Your posse is your family now. Forget your old life because it will only cause unnecessary pain and confusion.

Don't trust anyone. Ecspescially adults. Someone might say "Free Food!" but they really mean," Hello, I feel sorry for you so I'm going to take you to a foster home where you will be forced to live with strangers! Doesn't that sound like fun?"

And three the MOST important rule was never ,ever ,ever date someone outside the group. They might try to get their parents to take you in.

If her group new she was bout to break all three of those rules, the group would've kicked her out right there and then. But fortunately, they did not. So Gaby got to have a few more hours of innocence, before her adventure began.

Wwweee

"Hey, Gaby!" shouted Joney. She was always shouting even if the person was right across from her," An old man gave me this letter! He said to give it to you!"

She handed her the letter and walked off. Gaby observed the print on the letter incredulously, it new everything, almost like magic. It said:

**Gaby last name unknown**

**In the allyway between Forever 21 and Soup Plantation**

On the outside. On the inside it said:

**Miss Gaby,**

**We are very pleased to inform you that you have been**** excepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, will be visiting you tomorrow at noon in front of the Soup Plantation to explain further. If you are not there he will come to your ally to tell you more about it. If you would give us the pleasure of your attending, these are the items you will need for classes:**

**A wand**

**A 1 ½ inch pewter cauldron**

**Hogwarts, A history**

**An introduction to Magic: Year One by Bathilda Bagshot**

As Gaby read on, she started to see black spots around her eyes.

"Oh dear," she mumbled as she fainted.

Artemis

Artemis Fowl was in exceptionally bad mood. Granted, he was always in a bad mood but this was different. He could feel something important would be happening today, but he couldn't tell what. Usually, he new exactly what his day would be like. Even his birthday was no surprise because of the x-ray scanner on his phone.

As he sat at his desk in a chat room with scientists, helping them split an atom, Butler called him. Apparently he had mail.

Now, this was odd, even to Artemis. He never associated with people outside business and even they called Butler's cell.

"Now Artemis," said the manservant," Since it is illegal to open other people's mail, I would like your permission to open it."

'_That never stopped you before'_ Artemis thought chuckling.

"Yes," he said," You may."

Butler carefully opened the envelope with a knife. He extracted the letter and inspected them both.

"They're clean," Butler said handing them to Artemis. He studied the outside, which said:

**Master Artemis Fowl**

**The Fourth bedroom on the 3****rd**** floor**

Than he picked up the letter and read:

**Dear Master Fowl,**

**You have been invited to join Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, will meet you in front of the Soup Plantation in Boston on Fourth street to explain further. If you are not there he will come to your house. If you grace us with your presence in our halls, here are the supplies you will need for class:**

**A wand**

**A 1 ½" pewter couldron .**

**Hogwarts, A History**

**An Introduction to Magic: Year One Bathilda Bagshot**

Artemis read on calmly and called Butler on the intercom," Butler," he said," Book us a flight for Boston for tomorrow. I want to arrive their by noon. And find a hotel. I want a nice one with a view."


End file.
